She's My New Best Friend
by Lily Pad Rose
Summary: Songfic, Oneshot, on Sam and her new best friend.


**A/N Hello everyone! Hi, is what I mean, I don't usually say hello. This is a fanfic about Ally (An OC character I made up, a long time ago) and Sam, their both best friends, and this is a oneshot. It's about their friendship, and how they met.**

It was the first day of third grade, Sam was getting ready to go, she wore a black skirt, and a black shirt, her hair was in a half ponytail. She went down stairs.

"Mommy! Why do I have to go?" Sam complained.

"You have to go sweetheart." Mrs. Manson said.

"Fine." Sam grumbled. She got her backpack and followed her mom to the car. Sam got in and buckled up.

**She may be a little tough**

**She may be a little rough**

**But she's my new best friend**

**Yes, she's my new best friend**

**You can get along with her too**

**If you gave her chance**

When Sam got to school, she got out of the car, her mom kissed her on her forehead, and Sam went inside the school, she saw Danny and Tucker waiting for her. She waved at them.

"Hey guys." Sam said. "Do you guys feel like going to school?"

"Hi Sam, and no." The two boys said unison.

"What if Dash beats us up again?" Tucker asked, scared.

"It was just a little weggie." Sam said.

"It was big for me." Tucker said.

"Come on you two, let's go." Danny said.

"Ok." Tucker and Sam sighed. The trio went in.

**I don't care if you don't like her**

**You can see that I like her**

**Cause**

**She's my new best friend**

**Yes, she's my new best friend**

**You can get along with her too**

**You just have to trust me on this**

**Don't worry, just come on**

**She's my new best friend**

**Yes, she is**

**You can't change that**

**No way**

Tucker, apparently, got lost, he went into the cafeteria. Sam and Danny came to him.

"Tucker, you've been in this school long enough. Come on." Danny said, dragging Tucker.

"No!" Tucker screamed.

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed. Now they both dragged Tucker to their classroom. Sam accidentally bumped into a girl.

"Oh, sorry." Sam said, getting up.

"No, it's my fault." Said the girl. The girl had on army colored shorts, she had on green sneakers, she had a blue shirt on w/ a green unzipped jacket over it, her hair was brownish black, it was in a messy ponytail. "Hi, my names Alyson, but you can call me Aly."

"Hi, my names Samantha, but you better call me Sam." Sam said.

"I'm new here at this school, who are they?" Aly said, pointing at Danny and Tucker.

"That's Danny, and that's Tucker, their my best friends." Sam said, pointing at them.

"Hi." Danny and Tucker said.

**She's a true friend**

**You can prove that**

**No matter what**

**I'll still be friends with her**

**Cause**

**She's my new best friend**

**Yes, my new best friend**

**You can see that**

**You can't change it**

**Not at all**

"Hi." Aly said. "Wanna walk to class together, Sam?"

"Ok." Sam said. "Anyway, I'm not handling Tucker." The two girls walked to class.

"Well, goodbye." Tucker said, walking off, but Danny caught him by the collar.

"No way are you going anywhere." Danny said. Danny dragged Tucker all the way threw school, except computers. Sam and Aly were getting along great. When it was time to leave, Aly and Sam decided to walk home together.

"You're my first friend here." Aly said. "I just moved in from California."

"You're my third friend ever." Sam said.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" Aly asked.

"Anything." Sam replied.

**Yeah, she's my new best friend**

**Don't change it, ever**

**You can see that**

**There's nothing to it**

**She's my new best friend**

**Yeah, it's true**

**There's nothing you can do**

**To change it**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**No one bit**

**Can change it**

**Cauuuuse**

**She's my new best friend**

**Yes, she is**

**She's my new best friend**

**My new best friend**

**Oh, yea**

**She's myyyy new best friend**

Sam and Aly lived by each other, so they always saw each other everyday. They got to be great friends.

**A/N How'd ya like it? I'm making another oneshot tomorrow. Later!**


End file.
